For semiconductor devices comprising a membrane structure as e.g. for an integrated pressure sensor one major yield and reliability risk are cracks of the membrane structure. Certain effort is spent on detecting these cracks. These cracks can for example be detected inline by optical inspection. It may be desired to provide a semiconductor device with more comfortable crack detection.